


untitled

by ohhstark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhstark/pseuds/ohhstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I co-wrote this with one of my friends. She started this so this work I dedicate to her* She has no idea what to say to him, of course. She's always been bad with words, hence the freaking out over what to say to him. So she doesn't say anything. She just walks as calmly as she can towards him and wraps her arms around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

She would go to him for help with all this supernatural stuff because she doesn't trust her mom anymore and Scott goes to him for help so why not? And that is how it would start. 

And she'd accidently electrocute him and he'd be all its ok, I'm used to it. Which would make her all worried because it isn't something he should be used to in her mind. And she'd think about hugging him but maybe settle for touching his arm or something (because its Derek and she doesn't wanna overwhelm him) and saying how she thinks he's a good guy even though she doesn't know him that well she just knows he's good. 

And then one night they get into a fight because he insists on trying to protect her and she knows that she can handle herself out there. She's managed all this time by herself so who does he think he is going all "cave man" on her. But what she doesn't realize is that she's the best thing that's ever happened to him and he can't stand the thought of losing her. It would break him and he doesn't want anymore death in his life. Not after his family. Not after Erika and Boyd. He can't do it again. He won't. But he's willing to loosen the reigns a little because he can't lose her while she's still alive either, not now. 

So he rushes to her house and throws rocks at her window like a total nerd and when she opens it up to look out, he's the most adorable thing she's ever seen. Even at over six foot, he still manages to look that way as he swipes a hand through his hair and he can't meet her eyes and he's kicking at the dirt with the tip of his shoe. And so she motions him up to her room. And he jumps up and he's surprisingly smooth for being so tall and being so obviously nervous. He squeezes through her window and he doesn't know what to do with his hands, but she grabs his arm and shoves him toward her bed. She takes her time shutting the window because she has to say this right. Has to get the words straight in her head. But then he's talking and all thoughts of apologizing disappear. He tells her that he's never felt this way about anyone that wasn't family. He tells her that he wants to protect her, that he can't see her get hurt. He tells her that he knows she can handle herself, can keep herself safe. But he has this irrational fear every time they fight the bad guys that it's her that will suffer. He tells her that he will try in the future to let her fight her own battles but he'd damned if he'd watch from the sidelines as she got taken down. 

She has no idea what to say to him, of course. She's always been bad with words, hence the freaking out over what to say to him. So she doesn't say anything. She just walks as calmly as she can towards him and wraps her arms around him. The embrace says everything she can't. I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm sorry for brushing aside your feelings when you care so much. And when his arms come up to crush her to his chest, if the embrace suddenly means something else, she'd never be bold enough to admit it out loud. At least, not yet.


End file.
